1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing apparatus which can communicate with a printer through a predetermined communication medium, a data processing method of the data processing apparatus, and a memory medium in which a computer readable program has been stored.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a printing system comprising a host computer and a printer connected to the host computer, a conventional printer driver (printer control command forming program) which operates on the host computer forms a printer control command while always applying a predetermined data compression method. In the case where a data compressing process cannot be performed due to some reasons or a compression effect cannot be obtained, another compression method in place of it is applied or a printer control command forming process which is not accompanied with the data compressing process is executed.
In the printer driver according to the conventional technique, since a processing time that is required for various printing processes is not considered in a step of forming the printer control command while applying a specific compression method, there is a problem such that a relatively high-speed printing process cannot be performed.